rikordpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Firmgus McLad
Firmgus McLad (Also called The Barefoot or the Shoeless Man of the Highlands) is one of the McLad Royal Guard and the Head Lad for Historical Research. He is known for his wisdom and his well trimmed beard-knot, which he will keep tied as long as he is a McLad. Early Life of Firmgus Born in the autumn of 684 BR (Before Rikord), Firmgus was the son of Hrokir, a Highland Viking originally from Chedmark. Hrokir served as the spymaster of the court of the original chieftains of the highlands. One day, the chieftain was murdered, and Hrokir was searching through the suspects. After months of interrogations, inquiries and evidence, he eventually found one prime suspect: A Vagina Cultist serving in the White Guard, which would eventually become the King Arse Guard. Hrokir told his son about this before he was found dead in his office the next day. Firmgus solemnly believed that the Cultists killed his father, but he barely had his first chin hairs, and escaped to Chedmark, his father's homeland, where he served his youth as a skald. His noble profession would not last, as one night, he was attacked by a man. Even though Firmgus managed to kill the man, he had been stabbed with a poisoned blade. He then found himself in a strange land, which he later found out was Urgazovf, the dark world that serves as the centre of the Vagina god's power. The picture above is Firmgus walking in Urgazovf, where he was for a short time before returning to life thanks to The Great One. When he woke up, he was in the Holy Land in 625 BR, a Lowland Crusader marching to free the Holy Land. While he was dying, he saw a vision of The Penis God, who told him that he will come back to where he belongs, and that he will be great at it. Firmgus would go on to receive more visions from the Great One, although very rarely. Life After the Vision Firmgus fought through many battles during the Crusades, and eventually noticed that he was, more or less, immortal; he had the same appearance he had when he was attacked that faithful night in Chedmark, albeit with a much more manly physique and greater beard. Firmgus found out why he was immortal when a psychic in the The Mon Islands told him that he has the soul of a Goatman, who are capable of living for thousands of years on end. This meant that Firmgus was a true son of the Highlands. He got the nickname "The Barefoot" after forgetting his shoes during the Siege of Jerusalad in 547 BR. Shoeless, he cut down fifty-three Vagina Cultists and by the end, his feet became permanently stained with blood. From then, he always fights without shoes. The screenshot to the right is from Firmgus' early days as a crusader. Return to the Higlands After the Crusades ended in the 468 BR, Firmgus served in the Vigonian tribes as the chancellor to several chieftains. In the 140s BR he went to the lowlands, where he served as a soldier. He then fought in the Lowland Civil War, the Seven Lads' War and the Napoladic Wars before finally deciding it was time to go Home. Screenshot to the right is Firmgus fighting in the Napoladic Wars. Firmgus returned to the highlands and joined Clan McLad. He quickly rose in ranks and became a distinguished member of the Royal Guard. Now, he spends his days in Clan McLad, ever itching to avenge his father's death. Category:Lads